


Erik Lehnsherr 意外墜入愛河，和23個人？

by McConnellBethany



Category: Split (2016), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McConnellBethany/pseuds/McConnellBethany
Summary: 2017年當分裂上映不久後寫的短篇AU同人。好吧，或許我就是想看ERIK征服不同版本的Charles？？一切只是幻想，與真人無關。請慢慢享用。





	Erik Lehnsherr 意外墜入愛河，和23個人？

Erik遇見貝瑞的時候，從沒想過這樣的事情會發生，當然，誰會這樣想呢？除非那個人是從精神病院跑出來的吧？  
所以你問到底發生了什麼事？

說來話長。

那天天氣非常好，藍天白雲配上溫柔和煦的風，美好的甚至連公園裡的鴿子都要忘記覓食，而貝瑞迎面而來，腳步匆忙，帶著點急躁以及雀躍就這樣和他撞上。  
貝瑞趕緊道歉，收拾散落一地的手稿，那些散在磚地上的寶藏設計瞬間吸引了Erik的注意。其實真正吸住Erik注意力的是不斷從貝瑞嘴裡吐出的碎念還有輕笑。  
他協助貝瑞撿起一疊紙張，禮貌的伸出右手:「嗨，我叫Erik。」  
這舉動顯然嚇到眼前的人，因為他左顧右盼後露出了尷尬不適的笑容：「嗨，抱歉撞到你，我趕著去赴約，因為遲到了所以沒注意你，......我叫貝瑞。」看這名叫Erik的人依舊沒縮回手，貝瑞也只好報上姓名，給出了自己的右手。  
「我沒惡意，只是看到了你的設計圖蠻感興趣，你是服裝設計師？」Erik指向貝瑞手上一疊紙張，看著他把紙全夾在筆記本裡確定不會再飛出去。  
「喔...我不是設計師，這些只是我的興趣，二次大戰影響下產生的軍裝，或是之後的A字裙啦，都另我愛不釋手...呃，抱歉，我不該談這些，我真的該走了，我不該跟醫生還有老闆以外的人交流太久，很高興認識你，Erik。」貝瑞抬手整理好他的圍巾，露出禮貌的微笑後再度匆匆離開，留下Erik一臉不解站在原地遙望貝瑞的迷人背影。  
是的，Erik覺得貝瑞如此吸引他的目光。

第二次見到貝瑞時是晚上，已經將近午夜，Erik從小酒吧走出來，因為同事的盛情邀約他不得不多喝了兩罐酒，對，兩罐，幸好他酒量不錯，他決定慢步走回家門口，卻在不遠處看見了3,4個男人圍著一個男子。

「鬼鬼祟祟的幹什麼！我們有這麼可怕嗎！？...講話！只是叫你把買的食物分給我們！跑什麼跑！」說話的人動手推了被圍的男子。  
「不行，這些是丹尼斯要的，我不能給你！丹尼斯他...他會生氣。」一個略顯稚氣、發音不太標準的孩子聲傳來。  
Erik再往前走幾步，才發現那男子的身型很熟悉，他拍了拍腦袋，想讓自己腦筋清醒一點。男子的語調很陌生，聲音卻很耳熟。

「丹尼斯生氣不要緊，但惹我們生氣會怎樣你知道嗎？恩？！」另一個男人從口袋裡搯出瑞士刀，在男子眼前晃呀晃的。  
男子卻憤怒的指著拿瑞士刀的人：「威脅人是不對的！本來就不是你買的，為什麼要給你！」

「敬酒不吃吃罰酒！」男人正準備刺過去，卻在下一秒被人一腳踹飛，另外三個人還未反應過來，就看到Erik抓著手機：「我要報警了，有誰想吃牢飯嗎？」

四名大漢逃之夭夭，Erik看向貝瑞：「你沒事吧？」  
貝瑞卻開始拍手大叫：「哇，先生你好厲害，雖然沒有丹尼斯強，但是還是好厲害！我應該要請你去我房間聽音樂才對。」  
這下Erik尷尬了，他搔搔頭對著貝瑞說：「呃…是我的榮幸……你忘記我了嗎？」儘管覺得貝瑞怪怪的，Erik仍試圖喚醒他的記憶。  
「你……是誰？我應該要認識你嗎？……哦不，是你認錯人了，我叫海威。」

「海威？……我以為你叫貝瑞。」Erik發誓自己從沒笑得如此尷尬。

「哦…完了，貝瑞會被凱文罵翻天的。這位先生我要回家了，謝謝你幫助我。」海威小跑步逐漸遠離了Erik的視線，還時不時往回看，彷彿藏著秘密怕被發現。

Erik認為自己並沒有那麼差。  
他擁有目前美國最有名的公司，法斯企業。集團擴及面板設計，建築設計甚至是服裝設計。他還買下了紐約市中心的一棟大樓當主公司的據點，除了目前住的豪宅，連洛杉磯和波士頓都有置產。  
他覺得自己算是身價頗豐，也長的一表人才，沒想到被人以失憶的手段拒絕往來。  
Erik頓時感到疲憊，叫了輛計程車趕緊回家。

然後在睡前，Erik看著天花板心想：「難道他們是雙胞胎？」

第三次遇到貝瑞，或者說是海威，是在第一次相遇的地方附近。Erik會頻繁的經過此地是因為他的服裝設計部門執行長住在這兒。

他正從執行長家離開，在下樓途中巧遇了……他原本心儀的人，貝瑞……還是海威？唉，算了，不重要。他已經打算放棄了，誰想約一個拒絕自己的人出去呢？

但是貝瑞卻對他打招呼：「嗨……Erik，對吧？」

「……嗨，你是……」

「是我，貝瑞，你不記得了嗎？」對方露出尷尬的笑容，或許還有些害羞？

「喔不，我的意思是……我當然記得。真巧，你來找朋友？」Erik窘迫的搓揉雙手。

此時貝瑞離開的那個住戶門突然打開，走出一位年長的女性。  
「你在跟誰說話？貝瑞。」  
貝瑞連忙向前解釋：「佛萊契醫生，我在跟Erik講話。」  
佛萊契醫生看向Erik，親切的自我介紹：「你好，我叫佛萊契，很高興認識你。」接著她溫柔的拉起貝瑞的手拍拍他的手背：「多一位朋友就可以多聊聊天，不要害怕。你們慢慢聊吧。」

所以他們一起下樓，Erik心中滿滿的疑惑，但看著貝瑞開朗靦腆的笑容，卻怎樣都問不出口。他對自己感到百般挫折。

第五次相見後，終於促使Erik開著藍寶堅尼一路狂飆到佛萊契醫生家門口。在早上八點拼命按她家門鈴。  
當醫生穿著睡衣一臉緊張的打開門以為是她的病患急需求診時，Erik一臉氣喘噓噓的站在他門口。  
Erik開口：「抱歉打擾你……但是我有一些關於貝瑞……海威…，管他的，他是三胞胎嗎？」

於是他們兩人坐在客廳沙發上，他看著佛萊契親切的替他倒咖啡，優雅的入座。  
「怎麼稱呼您呢？」佛萊契喝了一口咖啡。

「我...我叫Erik。」

「哦～是的，Erik，貝瑞提過一次你。你知道我是心理醫生嗎？」佛萊契抬起左邊眉毛，看起來異常的……開心。

「不知道……」Erik手心開始冒汗，他搓揉雙手希望可以溫暖一點。

「我是貝瑞的心理醫生，正確來說，是凱文的醫生，也是他的朋友，我大概是這個世界上最了解他的人了。」醫生攤開雙手，仿佛在邀請Erik提問。

「凱文？……我不懂，他……他是精神病患？」Erik的五官將近皺在一起，臉看起來老了十歲，佛萊契醫生覺得他反應過度了，心想是否該跟Erik安排個心理諮商。  
「是。正確說法是解離性人格障礙，簡稱DID。」

「你是說多重人格？」為了確定自己理解的資訊是對的，Erik又重複一遍。  
他終於明白為何今早看見貝瑞而順其自然打招呼的自己會被瞪視，對方一臉嚴肅的看著他只說：「先生，你的袖口沾到灰塵了，還有我覺得你需要刮鬍子。」接著正步離去。仿佛Erik才是個隨意搭訕人的精神病患。

「是的。……Erik，凱文是這世界上獨一無二的生命，他甚至能引領人類發掘更多可能性和潛能，在多數人視他為異類或怪獸的同時，他早已比我們先進。他體悟了許多痛苦和經歷，那些領悟是我們死後可能都還沒理解的。」佛萊契喝著咖啡觀察Erik的行為，Erik先是自嘲的笑一聲，然後搖搖頭，皺眉大概可以夾死很多蚊子，最後他嘆氣倒進沙發椅，整個人虛軟無力。

「我……總之，我懂了，謝謝妳幫我解惑。我該離開了，抱歉打擾你。」  
佛萊契醫生慢慢的跟在Erik身後，在門口道別時柔聲的對Erik說：「親愛的，有時候表面看到的不是真的，記憶可能會影響你的判斷力，這個世界很大，你要學會敞開心胸。」

去他的敞開心胸！

Erik一路飆車回去公司，路上奮力抹掉關於分裂人格的各種回憶，反正貝瑞已經習慣被視為異類，不差他這一個，讓別人去為他敞開心還是什麼的，即使他的眼睛如此美麗也不會影響任何決定。

世上有很多無法解釋的現象，不斷失蹤的飛機，找不到的屍體，互換的靈魂，惡魔吞噬的軀體，還有以為沒事但是一發生就沒命的小車禍。  
喔！還有無法解釋的各種巧遇呢？

藍寶堅尼被撞翻在路旁，肇事者飛快逃離，鮮血濕了Erik的袖子，他頭暈目眩，聽到路人驚愕的呼喚他的聲音，還有車子被試圖抬起的震動。

Erik依稀看到了貝瑞的身影，還有他的各種音調。

「……救他，他救了我，丹尼斯……」

「……就算想救他我……拆不掉這個車門……」

「……只有你了，拜託……獸,你的力氣……」

然後昏迷前Erik聽到“磅！磅！”兩聲，徹底失去意識。  
\-----

醫院對Erik而言很陌生，也可以說是痛苦的地獄，他在這裡見到母親的最後一面，從此痛恨所有醫生。  
可是現在他左手裹著石膏，右腳痛的希望打三支嗎啡，腦袋還沒正常運作，完全無法逃離醫院。  
他的三位執行長加私人保鑣（別問保鑣怎麼沒有如影隨行）坐在房間的沙發上低語，其中一位眼尖，趕緊走過來。  
「我們已經逮到嫌犯了，你還記得我們兩年前在曼哈頓標到的那塊地嗎？嫌犯的家族曾經擁有那塊地，他叫賽巴斯汀·尚，他認為是你奪走了他的家園。」  
Erik痛苦的閉上眼，不是因為同情，而是他渾身酸痛無法移動。  
「解決掉了嗎？」他聲音沙啞乾枯，卻有種另類的性感。

「警方先一步抓走了。」這位保鑣叫Logan，曾經是海報突擊隊軍人，退休後被Erik招攬進公司，因為欣賞Logan的直率及寡言，還有考慮到Erik豎立的眾多敵人，Erik直接請他當私人保鑣。  
「無所謂，這個交給你辦，我信任你，Logan。」  
羅根拿起雪茄對Erik點點頭，開門離去。

「唉，看看你自己，好好的董事長就應該坐在辦公室嘛！」一位身著白色套裝的女人走向前調侃道。  
「閉嘴Emma。」Erik瞪了一眼Emma，對於恐嚇這事他還有力氣。  
「算了，懶得欺負你，Azazel和Jones有事情問你。」

他在醫院解決完重要的公事後，終於想起那個人。

「是誰……救我出來的？」Erik詢問眼前三人，他們面面相覷，Emma最先開口。  
「他……他有點可怕，警察最初以為是他要殺你，所以把他抓起來了，最後才發現不是，但是因為……他在被抓的過程中反抗，打傷了三個警員，現在那邊還不肯放人，Hank還在想辦法。」  
「什麼？！……嗚…」Erik一激動牽扯到了軀體肌肉，那裡應該有一大片瘀青。  
「別激動，兄弟。」Azazel急忙上前安撫他，Erik喘了口氣後，看著Azazel:「打電話給Alex，他欠我一個人情，快去。」  
Azazel點頭，掏出手機趕緊出去講電話。

Jones看著Erik沒有說話，Emma聳聳肩說她要去設計這期的時裝秀，她可不想被Erik換掉，然後做了個鬼臉。

靠Alex在警署方面的人脈，貝瑞在隔天早上被釋放，然後就被Azazel載往醫院。  
Azazel偷偷瞄了後座的人，他雙手在顫抖，手上有許多傷口尚未處理，手中捏著Azazel好心給他披上的西裝外套領子，像是要把自己縮成一糰。除此之外，他看起來很正常，不像是力大無窮的壯士，應該被晚上的看守所和警衛嚇到了。

「我……我做了什麼？」

「你救了一個人，他想見你。」Azazel將視線轉回前方。

Erik也曾疑惑是不是還有另一個世界，畢竟無端消失的飛機這麼多，而大法師電影頻頻上演。  
但他仍舊是個務實的人，靠著與生俱來的聰慧以及不放棄的野心，他爬到了金字塔的頂端。或許加了一點手段，但那不重要。  
他鐵石般的心依舊是肉做的，那鐵石是別人對他的評語，對他的印象。  
而外人不夠了解他。

Erik側過頭，看見Azazel開門走進來，然後頓住，回頭說了句:「進來。」  
貝瑞緩慢的跟在Azazel身後，看見了Erik。

「你……你是Erik？」他害怕卻又如此肯定的盯著Erik，Azazel默默將門關上，坐進沙發裡，假裝自己不存在。

「我是……那你是誰？」Erik那胸有成竹的語氣，是思考了一整個晚上後對自己的自信。

「……我是凱文，……我知道貝瑞跟海威喜歡你，但是這一切都會徒勞無功，相信我，救你是為了報答那晚你救了海威，如此而已。」凱文湛藍的雙眼盈滿水光，卻毫無一絲生氣。

「我倒是覺得你把他們的私事毫無保留的告訴了我，你對我也有好感吧？」  
Erik語氣冷靜且平穩，Azazel認為Erik在計劃什麼事。  
「不，你跟我們是同類人，野獸知道在你內心深處有道血淋淋的傷疤，表面沒有不代表裏面也沒有，你只是將能量轉移至吸取更多智慧和計謀，你跟我沒什麼不同。」

好吧，Azazel承認就算他很認真的想聽也聽不懂這位男子在說什麼。  
但Erik似乎懂，他的目光變得犀利冷漠，若不是無法動彈只怕要起來翻桌了。

「是嗎？……」

「離我們遠一點，這對你來講是最好的。」凱文轉身欲走，Erik看著他的背影，突然想起12歲失去母親的那一年他獨自一人抱著母親的衣物漫無目的的走在街上，天空下著細雨，細碎的像他的思緒。  
「我有一個工作要給貝瑞。」  
凱文停在原地三秒，接著開口:「我有工作了。謝謝。」

Azazel起身走到窗前，直到看著凱文的身影消失在街角。「現在呢？」

Erik全身放鬆的躺入過軟的醫床:「……查一下他在哪工作，還有，我餓了。」

要查清凱文在哪工作不是件困難的事，凱文是重度精神病患，曾經被嚴格控管自由，直到佛萊契醫生確保自己能讓凱文恢復正常人的生活，警署才撤銷對他的限制。  
「 Kevin Wendell Crumb，在中央公園的動物園裡當清潔工以及大夜巡邏員，目前住在那裡的地下室。」Azazel簡單的描述兩句就停了，因此接收到Erik質疑的眼神，他丟掉手裡捏的那張紙解釋道:「幹嘛這樣看我！……你不是只想知道他在哪工作嗎？！」Azazel坐回沙發椅，找了一個月，靠著法斯集團的人脈，總算挖出了他和他父母的消息。

「撿起來繼續說。」Erik坐在床邊試著活動雙腳，他休養的差不多了，石膏明天就可拆掉，他覺得自己的左手長滿了皺紋，急需保養。  
Azazel翻了個白眼撿起紙:「父母在他未出生就離異，之後母親再婚，繼父花光了他們家所有積蓄後離家，父母雙亡，繼父酒醉跌到河裡淹死了。」

「是Alex幫你查的？」這些基本資料還是得靠政府官員阿。  
「為了你我欠他一個人情。」  
聽到這句話，Erik開心的笑了，他站起來:「去辦出院手續。」

凱文讓自己維持基本的生存能力，他不能自殺也自殺不了，其他人會阻止他，而佛萊契醫生承諾要讓世人了解他的獨特，所以他妥協了，他不期望自己還能做什麼，但是他想讓貝瑞的才華受到肯定，想讓歐維爾的歷史造詣受人讚賞，為了這個他苟延殘喘，只要他再也不必看見生繡衣架上的血。

夕陽很美，卻常是他惡夢的開始，這兩年有了丹尼斯的幫助，他開始學會看夕陽，看它落入地平線下。他推著一車的垃圾丟到垃圾房，再走回入口處關上大門。門外停了一輛黑色賓士，在他即將關上鐵門時一個人從後座走出來:「你的老闆承諾我你只會做到今天，叫貝瑞明天來法斯大樓報到。」  
Erik拿掉墨鏡，一副你奈我何的模樣。  
凱文面無表情，他拴緊鐵門，安靜的走進動物園裡，夕陽於此時完全消失。  
Azazel從駕駛座站了出來:「我覺得這個主意不好，幹嘛執著請一位神經病到你公司上班或者讓他做任何事，他現在這樣不是很好嗎？！」

Erik踢著腳下石子，抬頭看著街燈一盞一盞點亮，他收起墨鏡:「他救了我，更何況我們是同類，應該要合作，何必自相殘殺？」  
而內心深處好像有什麼也被點亮了，渴望發光。

凱文覺得他的厄運似乎還沒結束，睡一覺起來他成了無業遊民，沒有安身之處，只能求助佛萊契醫生，但醫生接收到的訊息好像不太一樣。醫生站在門口擁抱他溫柔的說:「我真替你還有貝瑞開心，這個工作比動物園還要好，在室內畫設計圖？不用接觸太多人又能從事貝瑞最愛的工作，他一定樂壞了。」

凱文看著醫生年邁又愉悅的臉龐，他想著自己唯一的親人如此開心，只是寒暄了幾句便落寞的離開。  
曾幾何時他也想看見母親這樣笑著稱讚自己，然而每次映入眼裡的只是隻猙獰的惡魔。凱文走出公寓蹲在樓梯口，接著他抬起頭一臉嚴肅，往法斯大樓前進。

櫃檯小姐帶著鄙視和不安的神情領著凱文坐電梯前往頂樓，她知道有新人要來，原本還期待是個帥哥，帥是帥沒想到是個怪咖，一走到櫃檯就拼命移動櫃檯上的任何東西還嫌她髒。  
電梯叮的一聲開門，她不耐煩的指著唯一的走廊道:「董事長要親自見你，請吧。」

凱文對著門敲了兩下，聽到請進後毫不猶豫的開門，批哩啪啦的對著眼前的人開始講述道理:「這已經超出凱文能承受的範圍了，先生。每個人都有不同的理想，凱文很認真的拒絕你了，你為何一直打擾他？」

「……你是誰？」Erik從桌上一堆文件裡抬起頭，皺著眉，稍稍理清思緒後開口。

「我叫丹尼斯。你的鬍子還是沒刮乾淨。」丹尼斯認真的看向Erik，Erik呼了一口氣起身，「我們坐下好好談吧？丹尼斯。」

兩人移至柔軟的沙發，Erik先在單人椅坐下，看著丹尼斯充滿戒心慢慢的走過來，先是拿出手帕擦乾淨沙發才敢坐下。  
「丹尼斯……我知道凱文並不想讓你們受到傷害，我也不想傷害你們，我只是覺得貝瑞可勝任這位子，而且你們有問過貝瑞他想不想要這份工作嗎？你們聊過彼此的夢想嗎？」

「我們的意念不同，凱文太脆弱了，這就是為什麼我會出現，我負責保護他，你有想過他是如何生存到今日的嗎？都是因為我，我跟貝瑞還有其他人的觀念不一樣，我們不需要愚蠢又自大的人來批評或矯正我們。」丹尼斯雙手環胸義正嚴詞，他坐的太過端正，讓Erik覺得此人身上背負著某種強大使命，好像渴望拯救世界。

「你說的都對丹尼斯，但是我也想保護凱文和你們，我們是同類人，我會竭盡所能守護你們的安全，而我也有那個能力……丹尼斯，可能目前我還不夠暸解你，我希望有這個榮幸跟你深談，但首先你得留下，我才有這機會不是嗎？」Erik順著丹尼斯的性格小心翼翼回話，怕更加激怒丹尼斯，他必須讓丹尼斯知道自己有興趣聽他的龐大理想，甚至可能認同他。

都多虧了和政治家的交流。讓Erik學會適當的說出自己的意見，並不過度的否認對方，嘗試或假裝認可他們的想法，然後得到別人的幫助，當然這都是互相利用的過程，要在社會上生存口袋裡得有兩三張面具才行。  
但Erik心底很清楚，他對凱文不是利用，他想讓凱文明白自己能夠……幫助他。

丹尼斯皺著眉端坐在他面前過了一分鐘，然後開口:「……我給你機會，讓你好好的跟我們相處一個月，如果一個月後你的支持票數沒有超過十，我就必須踢你出局。」

十。  
Erik在丹尼斯走後坐在沙發上發愣。

十。  
他確定自己耳朵沒聾。

十。  
他打開手機撥了私藏的佛萊契醫生的電話，問了一句:「……在我敞開心扉打開肋骨剝開大腦前，你先告訴我他有幾個人格。」

「……二十四個。」

好吧，這位醫生真是知無不言。  
Erik現在只想扯光自己的頭髮。  
小時候母親總告訴Erik要堅強，要勇敢面對挑戰，也會在他軟弱時抱住他，睡前講個床邊故事。  
想不到Erik之後殺了美國黑幫天啟的統領，成了無所畏懼的黑道頭目，五年後硬是將天啟漂白成了他最驕傲的法斯集團。  
而這些你信或不信與他何干。  
但Erik現在站在辦公室乾淨的落地窗前，抽掉了一整包菸，依舊毫無頭緒。他總不能乾淨俐落的闖到凱文家中，豪邁的給他一顆閃光彈然後一槍幹掉他吧？！先欣賞凱文並去招惹他的可是自己。

思索到這兒，Erik匆忙打了電話給一樓櫃檯:「剛才來我辦公室的男子還在嗎？」

櫃檯小姐的聲音聽起來如獲救贖:「是，他還在這兒，而且他不斷問我他的辦公室在那兒，乾不乾淨……四處走來走去，而且看起來他快跟清潔大嬸打起來了……」櫃檯小姐越講越小聲，語氣還隱約透著一絲恐懼。

Erik告訴櫃檯小姐先將凱文留在大廳，掛上內線電話後又拿起手機。  
「……Azazel，找棟空房子。」

「嗯？……是你要住嗎？還是……？」

「不是……我把人引誘出來後發現忘記給他吃肉了。」  
Erik困擾的扶住上額，他忘記凱文住在動物園宿舍裡了，把人趕了出來讓人無家可歸，他可不是會虐待員工的壞老闆。

解決了凱文的安身之地後，兩人又重新坐在了Erik辦公室的沙發互相對看。  
Erik將紙條遞給他，上面是一串地址。  
「這是你的……宿舍，你一個人住，不會有其他人打擾你，每個月要有一張設計圖是讓我滿意的，我滿意的標準是"那張設計圖裡的衣服會穿在伸展台的摸特兒身上"，這樣你懂嗎？」  
「真的？……太棒了，我一直希望有一天這些紙上的衣服會蹦出來，穿在不同的人身上，各自擁有不同的際遇……謝謝你。」

Erik眼睛瀰漫著笑意，眉頭微皺，他低頭看著自己的皮鞋，笑的露出了24顆牙，開口:「……貝瑞？」

「嗯？」對面的人抬起眉毛笑得非常無害。

「……沒事，下班後我載你去新宿舍。」

Erik現年36歲，他曾被黑道追趕，他曾滿手鮮血；他曾讓法斯集團問世，他讓股票大紅。但他覺得此生最大的挑戰才正要開始。

佛萊契醫生掛掉電話，嘴角止不住的上揚。  
剛剛是貝瑞打來的，從他的語氣可以聽出他有多開心。  
她不知道自己為什麼要告訴Erik任何有關凱文的事，那是心理醫生瞬間的直覺。她研究過很多病人，許多病患走不出陰影，不管是被殺或是自殺，他們的下場大多悽慘，而凱文如同她的孩子，她必須救他一命。

一切會越來越好。

醫生喝完最後一口熱茶，聽著窗外風聲，湧起的睏意讓她閉上了眼。

Erik替凱文打開大門，並側過身邀請凱文進去，凱文腳步輕快的走上臺階，興奮的跑進去客廳。  
「好大喔！有窗戶……還有花，電視……有遊戲機嗎？」凱文滿臉雀躍的跑了出來，拉著Erik的手左扭右扭的撒嬌，還補了一句:「哦對了，我是海威。」

Erik灰綠的眼睛直盯著海威，沒有甩開海威的手，只是任他拉著甩動。  
海威的雙眼散發出光芒，他的臉似乎變得稚氣許多，咬字有點不清晰，卻非常可愛，像孩子一樣天真無邪。  
Erik反抓住海威的右手腕，輕輕的拉著他到客廳沙發坐下，「……你幾歲了？」  
Erik好奇的開口，他不得不承認凱文每分每秒都在帶給他驚喜和考驗，Erik必須先熟記所有人的基本資料才行。

「九歲。我還太小不能玩遊戲機嗎？」海威不明白Erik問這個要幹嘛，他只擔心Erik說不行玩。  
「不是的……我只是想多認識……你們。」Erik用手指指著海威的全身上下，海威露出一抹了然於心的微笑。  
「哦～原來如此，這個嘛……大家也都還不認識你，我會想辦法的，我可以選擇誰要出現，除了野獸，所以……我可以玩遊戲機嗎？」

「嗯，我叫人去買。」Erik發現自己正在偏離軌道，他開始反應遲鈍，無法理清思緒，也不懂自己為何答應海威，一切好像作夢一般，如此不真實。  
海威跳起來大聲的歡呼，然後興奮的跑上二樓，嚷嚷著有好多房間比以前的宿舍多了三間，還有很大的衣櫃……  
Erik走上樓，在三樓右手邊的最後一個房間找到他，海威開心的半個身子伸出了窗外，嘴巴唸唸有詞似乎在分配房間。  
「……明天晚上我帶你去吃麥當勞。」  
「真的嗎？………噢！你人真好，而且你還救我耶。」  
Erik心虛的笑了。  
這個嘛……孩子是最容易收買的。

Erik怕他們的對話被其他民眾聽到，於是叫Jones包下整棟麥當勞，這樣也會讓海威比較自在，或者萬一其他人還是丹尼斯忽然出現他也有時間應付，可憐的Jones現在正坐在一樓和Logan大眼瞪小眼。  
Erik看著坐在他對面的海威狼吞虎嚥，一手拿漢堡一手拿可樂，嘴裡塞了一堆薯條，突然有一種在照顧弟弟的感覺。  
「凱文幾乎不在公眾場合吃飯，他太害怕了，貝瑞偶爾會去咖啡廳，點一杯咖啡然後坐在那兒整天畫畫…… Patricia不喜歡他這樣，她認為要好好吃飯，不能只喝一杯咖啡。」海威口齒不清的講著，講完又咬了一口漢堡。

「等等……你說〝她〞？…… Patricia是女人？」Erik忘了還有性別轉換這件事，訝異的直起身子。

「對阿。通常穿著長裙圍著披肩，你有空應該見見她。」

Erik腦海中浮現Emma拿張驕傲的臉。  
女人阿……女人最麻煩了。

一個月後Erik成功的得到了22個人的認同，裡面包含了丹尼斯，可能是因為Erik的舊識Angel豪不吝嗇的為他跳了一場脫衣艷舞，也可能是艷舞後Erik背著喝醉的丹尼斯回去宿舍，卻被吐了一身而本人醒來後感到愧疚，總之，Erik成功留住了凱文。  
但凱文是仍不贊成的那一位。

貝瑞慢慢的被Erik的氣質和風範所吸引，而這似乎間接影響了其他人格，包括凱文。  
Erik發現凱文漸漸的不那麼排擠他，偶爾會跟他一起吃飯，雖然一句話都不說，但Erik明白他正在努力接受跟外人相處。

直到一次事件，真正拉進兩人的距離。

那天下著毛毛細雨，沒有人願意拿設計稿到Emma辦公室，海威自告奮勇，拿著傘背了背包就愉快的出發。  
路上依舊很多人，車子堵在了十字路口，路上散落了一堆報紙濕黏在人行道上，路人在跟流浪漢爭吵，海威卻笑著踩過積水，來到法斯大樓，他將傘放在了大廳置傘架上，準備搭電梯去十樓。  
他站在電梯口前，下巴肉縮在一塊兒，靦腆又緊張的四處張望，對站在他左側的一對男女打了招呼:「嗨。」  
那對男女看了他一眼，眼神飄移不定，女的抓著男的問了一句:「他是不是……那個……」  
「噓，是精神病。」  
男子假裝一臉正經，說出口的名詞卻逗笑了旁邊的女人。  
女人眉眼笑在一塊兒扯著男子的手跑到了樓梯間，海威眼角看見了兩人笑的站不直的雙腳。  
只有他自己一人坐進了電梯。

海威抿緊雙唇，按了十樓的按鈕，電梯卻在八樓停了下來，發生巨響。  
「……什麼……停電了嗎？」海威又按了按鈕兩下，卻毫無動靜。  
他著急的敲打電梯門，用雙手去摳電梯縫，害怕的大叫:「有人在外面嗎？！拜託開門！有人嗎？」  
十分鐘過去，激出了海威的眼淚，他蹲在角落喃喃自語。  
「貝瑞？幫幫我…… Patricia？你在嗎？……丹尼斯？」

「海威，去按緊急按鈕。」

「凱文？……好，好，我……我找找。」

按下了緊急按鈕後，對講機發出了聲音:「有人受困嗎？」

「是的！快來救我。」

「請冷靜待在裡面，我們會馬上做緊急處理。」機械式的聲音傳出，接著又沒了聲音。

「好……好吧。」

海威失望的坐回角落，將臉埋在膝蓋裡，盯著電梯地板發愣。  
「……凱文？」

「嗯？」

「被討厭然後躲起來……就是像現在這樣嗎？」

「……嗯，差不多……」凱文的聲音變得微弱，語氣裡許多的悲傷和無奈。

「……挺好的。」海威輕輕的笑了一下，他看著電梯霧霧的牆面，凱文在裡面顫抖，海威趕緊安慰他。「沒事的。」

凱文欣慰的抬頭，海威正在牆面裡對他微笑。

凱文想起床底下顫抖的恐懼。  
他彷彿看見了衣架朝他刺過來。  
他害怕的撥掉它，卻劃傷了手。  
床底下的地毯不怎麼乾淨，小時候的他常常在裡面吃東西，看書，裡面就像是他的私人帳篷，雖小卻可以讓他遠離外面的世界，然而也只是另一個牢籠。  
漸漸的，丹尼斯取代他的生活，他終於得到一絲喘息。

三十分後，電梯“咚”的一聲又開始運作，凱文終於踏進了十樓的地板。

保全人員站在外面檢查凱文有無受傷，此時Emma走了出來。  
「貝瑞？是你被困住嗎？……你還好嗎？」  
她震驚的站在原地兩秒，然後急忙跑過去拉起凱文的手上下檢查。

「我沒事。」  
凱文淡然的看向Emma，眼神透出一絲感謝。

「……進我辦公室休息，我倒一杯熱茶給你。」  
Emma一手抓住凱文，一手搭他的肩，溫柔的將他往裡面帶。

「我想喝熱巧克力，你有嗎？」海威委屈的看著Emma，她幫他開門並安撫他坐在沙發上。  
Emma微微愣住，點頭:「有……你等等我，我去幫你倒。」  
就在她轉身走回門口的瞬間，海威又開口了。  
「不，我不能喝甜的，我要熱茶，不加糖。」  
Jade將自己縮在沙發上，連鞋子也沒脫。

Emma停下腳步看了他一眼，應了一聲好，就急忙關上辦公室的門。  
門一關上，她趕緊打電話給今日出去談合約的Erik。  
「喂……？Erik，我覺得貝瑞不太對勁……我知道他的病情，但是這個情況之前沒出現過……20秒內換了三個人……好，掰掰。」  
講完電話，Emma又悄悄的走回門邊偷聽辦公室裡的動靜。  
她知道裡面只有一個人。  
但她聽見了許多人交談的聲音。  
她只好在Erik回來前下令不准任何人進去。

Erik回來的時候Emma看起來一臉驚慌，但離掛掉電話只不過過去了十五分鐘。  
她在門口大廳來回踱步，一見到Erik就跑上前抓住他的手臂。  
「趕快上去，他的狀況很不好，Jones守在門口。」

Erik完全不瞭解狀況，等人到辦公室一打開門，裡面除了家具空蕩蕩的，只有一地碎玻璃。  
他滿臉疑惑的看向Jones，他指著辦公桌底下。  
「在那。」

Erik小心翼翼的往前，示意Jones把門關起來，他突然有點慶幸自己當初選了隔音最好的門。  
「凱文？……」他小心的開口，怕嚇到凱文也可能是怕嚇到自己。  
但辦公桌後傳來意義不明的低吼。  
Erik下意識的將手按在西裝外套裡的手槍，他不懂自己為何這樣，但是他想起路上打給佛萊契醫生時，醫生叮囑他的話。  
“凱文出現這種情況代表他情緒極度不穩定，有可能是受了刺激，但其實要小心的不是他情緒不穩這件事，而是第二十四個人格。”

“第二十四個人格會怎樣?”

“他非常兇狠、性格暴力，不喜歡別人反駁他的意見看法，聽不太進去別人說的話，另外他的皮膚非常堅硬，力大無窮、憤世嫉俗，其他人稱他野獸。”

“你見過?”

“是阿，很久以前見過一次，那時斷了兩跟肋骨”

他當下真想叫上帝保佑他。  
幸好醫生教了他解決的咒語。  
不過最好野獸一直沒有出現，他也省的麻煩。  
但世事怎能盡如人意。  
野獸掀翻了辦公桌傳出巨響，朝他衝了過來。  
Erik大吼:「 Kevin Wendell Crumb！」

野獸衝到了Erik面前，撞倒了他，接著一聲槍響。“碰！”

槍聲讓所有人的動作定格了，Erik被撲倒在地，後腦勺傳來巨痛，但他一動也不敢動，雙手發顫，直盯著壓在他身上的野獸。  
野獸抬起頭，眼中蓄滿淚水，他驚慌失措的從Erik身上爬起來。  
「Erik？……我做了什麼?」凱文驚魂未定的看向四周，發現自己胸前一處圓形燒傷，腳踩著碎玻璃，Erik仍舊躺在地板上，右手握著手槍。  
凱文跪倒在地，開始嘶吼:「你必須要殺了我，求求你殺了我……」

然後貝瑞抹著眼淚:「是他們！野獸知道是他們做的！所以野獸才會生氣！」

海威將自己縮到角落，好像這樣就能夠隔絕世界:「我好害怕……Erik，我好害怕……」

Erik用盡全身力氣站了起來，他走到海威身旁，蹲下身抱住他:「我不會殺你的，凱文，只有窮凶惡及的人需要被制裁，你不是這種人。」

凱文望著Erik，他彷彿聽見救贖的聲音，而Erik是那個背著十字架引領他的聖人。

他們最後抱緊了彼此。

\-----

「聖人？噢！Erik,凱文知道你殺了多少人嗎？」Emma坐在病床裡的單人沙發，一邊削蘋果一邊揶揄躺在病床上的Erik。  
「那是海威說的，又不是我。」Erik兩手一攤一副妳奈我何的態度讓Emma笑了。  
「好，好，好。海威說的都對。……你可以不要老是住院嗎？」Emma將蘋果遞到Erik手中。

「……我盡量。」Erik無奈的笑笑。  
他把有生以來最大的包容都給了凱文。  
凱文此時敲了敲門，從房門口探出一顆頭:「你還好嗎？」

「凱文？我不是叫你好好在家休息嗎？傷口不痛嗎？」Erik放下蘋果，招了招手讓他進來。

「不用擔心我，我很好。」  
凱文站到病床旁，臉上滿是疲態，但心情似乎不錯。「野獸有點愧疚，我感覺的到，希望你能原諒他。」  
「我沒放在心上，過來。」Erik拉著凱文的右手領他到床的另一側。  
凱文從包包裡拿出了一盒巧克力，遞給Erik:「這個……是海威說要給你的，不知道你喜不喜歡。」他猶豫的眼神看著Erik，像是害怕Erik會馬上拒絕他，Emma笑著指著那盒巧克力:「你知道……自從Azazel三年前送了他一盒情趣巧克力後，他就拒絕這世上所有的巧克力了」

「……我會吃掉它的，凱文，別聽這個女人胡說八道。」Erik瞪了Emma一眼,轉過頭溫柔的看著凱文。  
凱文嘴角彎起，他很久沒有這樣輕鬆的笑過了，「……或許，等你恢復了我們可以一起看場電影？……呃，我很久沒去電影院了，但如果你願意讓我跟你賠罪的話我……」  
「凱文。」  
「嗯？」  
「我很樂意。」  
「……真的？」  
「但是我們可以把看電影改成共進晚餐嗎？」

旁邊的Emma笑的花枝亂顫，似乎正在想像Erik帶著一批保鑣去電影院的情況。

「哦～當然。」  
Erik握著凱文的手漸漸升温，暖了兩個人的心。

（完）


End file.
